bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Diane McClintock
I honestly don't like the quote here, it says Diane refering to a quote from Ryan. Not herself. One related to her character would be better, such as "''I thought Andrew Ryan was a great man. I was a fool." or "We didn't start this thing. Ryan did." ( 00:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) History - Too much speculation ?? Alot of the 'History' seems to be speculation instead of something backed up by things in-game. About Ryan : - merciless - Corruption - he gained a single-minded focus on defeating Atlas to the exclusion of the people's welfare - hypocritical measures - duped by Ryan's self-centered tyranny ....alot of judgemental verbage which isnt really true (What was it Sergeant Friday used to say??) 20:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Diane's hinted appearance in Burial at Sea Before the release of the first episode of Burial at Sea I remember seeing a picture of a tweet from ken levine about Diane making an appearence in the DLC. I've tried numerous times to find the picture again but so far it seems to have dissapeared. I'm pretty sure it read something alone the lines of 'Will the silliest girl in Rapture make an appearance in Burial at Sea? That's for Diane to decide.' I know there's no point of adding this to any pages untill the actual source is found but it's still interesting enough to have on her talk page Night at the Kashmir (talk) 23:54, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Well I found the tweet, I believe: https://twitter.com/IGLevine/status/362282877410480128 Shacob (talk) 00:23, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I wonder why she wasn't included in the final version of the game. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 00:53, July 24, 2014 (UTC) The only Pre-Civil War Audio diary we have of Diane was when she recorded New Year's Eve Alone which ''would have placed her at the Kashmir. It would have been nice to see her and the Kashmir. I wonder too what other characters were meant to make appearances. Tenenbaum? McDonagh? Maybe even Andrew Ryan himself since he never made an in-person appearance. (Though some theorize the bronze statue in the Academy was his model, similar to what they did for the mechanical Ryan in Ryan Amusements). Tricksteroffools (talk) 01:01, July 24, 2014 (UTC) And the animatronics robot that Jack 'killed' in Rapture Central Control ..... 01:07, July 24, 2014 (UTC) - Not that she would be anything big or 'in the media' as Ryan's mistress. She hadnt yet been injured in the Kashmir incident so not really alot to mention her in connection with. 01:06, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Novel info not 'Canon' " but she discovered his true identity because of the factions on his face described as cold and cinic, while Fontaine turning the audiodiary off saying he was a lie making all the people that believe in him die for a lie which in he answered ´´Everything is a lie except.. this ´´ she was killed while standing whith a knife( from the novel of rapture) . It actually isnt clear (from the in-game audio diary) that she figured it out. We assume that Atlas/Fontaine thought she might (at whatever time this happened) and couldnt risk Ryan (or his followers?) finding out that he was Fontaine.